Serpentine Desires
by creativecherry
Summary: Envy reveals his true form to Edward and causes the alchemist's soul foundation to crumble, but it's all equivalent exchange. "I think I finally understand you now, Envy... Let's meet again on the other side of the gate."


"_Show me what you really look like instead of being a coward whose only real power is to hide behind other people's faces!" Edward screamed at the homunculi. Each syllable was accentuated by the sound of Edward's fist coming in contact with Envy's ever-changing face. No matter how hard Edward punched the monster, the smirk never left Envy's face. If anything, it was widening with each punch._

_There was a strange glint in Envy's purple cat like eyes. "Do you really want to see?"_

_Edward pulled his fist back to punch the bastard again. "Stop jerking me around!"_

"_You asked for it!"_

_A pained gasp escaped Edward's mouth and his fist stopped cold midair. Beneath him now was a handsome young man with a halo of golden hair just like his and the same haunting eyes. Edward attempted to pull his fist back once more but he could only sit there on top of Envy, his entire body trembling violently from shock._

"_What's wrong?" Envy's deep, husky voice drawled as he stared passively up at Edward with a faint, almost charming smile. "I thought you wanted to see."_

_The alchemist struggled to form words. Each breath was a tortuously feat and Edward was afraid he might stop breathing entirely. "You're… his son." Edward gasped, golden eyes impossibly wide with horror as the truth sank in. His fingers uncurled and shook uselessly at his cheek. Envy was… was…_

"_That's right, Edward." Envy said and his smile widened while his golden eyes took on a dangerous shine. He raised his arm languidly and brought a hand to Edward's cheek, warm fingers caressing the clammy skin. "Or should I say little brother?"_

Edward squeezed his shut and let his head fall to the side as he felt Envy's warm tongue trail along his inner thigh, dangerously close to his manhood. The teenager was still shell-shocked, leaving him paralyzed and unable to stop Envy from caressing skin that no one, much less a man, had ever touched before. Even if he had wanted to struggle, Edward knew it was useless. Envy had the upper hand. Envy was wearing _that_ face and every time Edward looked at him he felt that crushing weight against his chest.

"I was the first of the homunculus, you know." Envy murmured against the soft flesh of Edward's inner thigh. His hot breath sent shivers down Edward's spine. The gentle tremors quickly turned into violent shudders when Envy took the younger blonde's half hard cock into his mouth. Above his head Edward's hands twitched and clawed slightly at the cool marble beneath him, desperate to hold onto anything but to no avail. Envy had taken full advantage of his paralysis and tied his wrists together with a ribbon of his shirt, which was currently in shreds around them.

Envy's hands and mouth felt incredibly human as he sucked Edward off and gripped his hips in a painfully tight grasp to keep Edward from bucking up into his mouth. Instead of the unnaturally soft hands that would deal punches, Envy's hands were now larger, manlier, and slightly calloused. The mouth that had spat words that dripped with venom was now wrapping Edward's sensitive cock in a hot velvet caress. Nothing about _this_ Envy was like the Envy he knew.

The taller blonde removed himself from between Edward's legs and ran his tongue up his prey's chiseled stomach. "I'm the embodiment of father's failures." Envy continued in that same low purr before he trailed his mouth further up to Edward's chest. There he teased the alchemist's left nipple while he pressed his hips against the younger boy's, grinding their erections together. "I'm the result of the failed human transmutation of his _first son_."

Edward flinched not only from the acidic emphasis on Envy's place in his family but from the suffocating weight on his chest. _First son. Envy's my older brother. Envy's_ _–_ His thoughts were cut off by Envy biting down on his nipple before nursing the pain away. The _middle_ Elric child tried to bit his lip to keep the whine from escaping his throat, but it proved useless under all the stimulation. He felt Envy smirk against his chest.

"I died when I was eighteen by mercury poisoning." Envy's lips were now attacking Edward's neck, leaving deep red blemishes in his wake while his right hand slid down to cup the smaller boy's firm ass. "Do you want to know _how_ I was poisoned, _little brother_?" Envy whispered in Edward's ear.

A low, almost pained, moan escaped Edward's mouth. He didn't want to know. He didn't, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him he knew the answer. _There's only one way he could have died so young from mercury…_ "The Elixir of Life…" Edward moaned weakly. Next to his ear Envy hummed a note of approval that resonated in Edward's chest. Then a sharp pain shot up his spine from his lower body and he arched his back at the sensation. Blood dripped down his chin from where his teeth broke the skin of his lower lip.

"Aren't you a smart boy, _little brother_?" Envy cooed and chuckled as he slipped a third finger into Edward's virgin opening, stretching Edward and using his blood as lubrication. "That's right, that bitch and _he___poisoned me." Another hollow, cynical laugh echoed in the room. "They thought they'd be able to make me immortal without using the stone. Instead they _killed_ me." Edward watched the way Envy's handsome face contorted with rage and some other emotion before smoothing out through misted eyes.

Envy's face was suddenly a lot closer and Edward could feel his hot breath against his swollen lips. Edward blinked when Envy crushed his lips against his, causing the tears that gathered in his eyes to streak down his cheeks. The same tongue that had been wrapped around his cock was now entwined with his and searching every crevice of Edward's mouth.

The heated kiss was never broken, even as Envy shifted Edward into a better position. Blood slicked fingers grasped the alchemist's bound wrists and forced his arms around his shoulders. Startled, Edward pulled back and stared at Envy with wide, watery eyes. Envy returned the expression blankly and moved between Edward's legs.

"Hold onto me, _little brother_."

Edward wasn't sure if the gesture was out of kindness or an attempt to humiliate him further, but the young boy found himself holding on tightly to Envy as the older man invaded his body. White hot electricity coursed through his body and thick tears slid down Edward's cheeks as Envy brutally moved inside him. Envy was still taunting him with information on his past and _their_ father but Edward could only make vague sense of his words. All he could focus on was the pain.

_This is equivalent exchange._ Edward thought as he dragged his nails across Envy's back and arched against his _older brother's_ body. He knew how Envy felt. Suddenly all the wicked comments and hatred directed towards Alphonse and himself especially made sense. _This is equivalent exchange._ The pain never turned into pleasure but after Envy was finished the pain began to fade.

Slowly the light in Edward's golden eyes began to dim as blood pooled under him from the hole in his chest. With every quivering beat of his heart the weight that had been crushing his chest was lifted and Edward could breathe again, no matter how shallow. Edward watched Envy stand up and stare down at him with that same blank expression in his dead eyes. Even as he lied dying, Edward couldn't help but note the angry that simmered deep in Envy's eyes. Perhaps what had transpired wasn't equivalent exchange after all.

With his last breath, Edward forced a weak, hollow smile and the last thing he remembered was the look of intense anger and shock on Envy's face along with Alphonse's screams in the background.


End file.
